DooM Wars: Rebels
by DoomWriter105
Summary: The former leader of the night Sentinels betrayed for the last time, now finds himself in a new predicament. Samuel Hayden knew the Doomslayer would rip him to pieces, so he sends him to a galaxy far far away. Now will the Slayer of Hell go for what he knows is right? Or will the temptation of the Dark Side take him? (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**DOOM WARS, The Arrival**

 **Yo, wassup this is my first fanfiction and it's gonna be DOOM x Star Wars Rebels.**

 **No I don't own them, if you thought I did, get off the internet and go back to school.**

 **So enough of that, let's get into it.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, AND REVIEW THEY'RE ALL APPRECIATED EVEN THE BAD ONES!**

 **^ SHUT UP!**

* * *

 _A deep disturbance in the force...It was dark...The hatred felt through all Force Sensitives was almost unfamathomable, a darkness, a rage, something not even the Emperor had ever experienced._

The Doomslayer walked towards the Spider-mastermind, BFG 9000 in hand. This was it time to put a end to these fuckers once and for all, they will forever pay for what they've done.

The Spider-Mastermind's brain and heart beating out of her chest and head as she witnessed the walking Doom Slayer move towards her.

Doomguy grabbed the top part of her mouth prying it open and smashing hit foot on the bottom.

The BFG's barrel began releasing it's deadly Argent from it's barrel as the Master-Mind strugged with the last of her strength.

But it was too late...She made one mistake, you don't fuck with the Doom Slayer.

Doomguy shoved the BFG in that bitch's mouth and released the trigger.

The Master-Mind in an instant was dead, a massive gaping hole in her head, brain matter and blood splattered on the Doom Slayer's armor.

It. Was. Over.

He had finished his task, Hell was finally destroyed after centuries of work, centuries of Rip and tearing the demons limb from limb over and over.

He was finished.

Argent D'Nur was destroyed, Hell was obliterated, The Demons were either dead or in hiding.

Suddenly before Doomguy could even grasp the reality of his victory-

He- couldn't- move.

Just like that the Doom Slayer was lifted up in the air against his will.

In a blink of an eye he was back on Mars in a dark room.

On his knees, a unknown force holding his armor in place.

A man robotic voice approached him.

Samuel fucking Hayden.

 **I'm not spoiling what the ending says. Go look it up for yourself.**

"I am not the villain in this story, I do what I do because there is no other choice." Samuel demanded.

 **TETHER ACTIVATED**

"Until we see eachother again."

* * *

He was betrayed imprisoned, Samuel had taken the crucible and left him to go to another dimension. Hell sending him to a galaxy far far away was the only way Samuel was gonna stop him from tearing Hayden limb from limb.

Doomguy lifted up unable to move and in a flash of light he felt...Darkness, power, life.

A very weird sensation, but then darkness, void, nothingness and... The Doomslayer suddenly realized, he's in space!

The Doomslayer struggled to try to grab anything, if it were not for his armor he'd likely be dead from oxygen.

He looked down at his hends the observing the crystals forming on them, placing one hand ontop the other he began attempting to destroy the crystals.

The Doomslayer had no other options he couldn't get anywhere, so he'll do what he did before.

 _Sleep._

The Doomslayer lay in space still, the destroyer of Hell, defenseless in the endless void.

Sleep mode activated and the praetor armor activated lockdown.

* * *

 **92 days later.**

A slight shined over the frozen Doom Marine a decently big scavenger ship put it's camera on the frozen Doom Marine analyzing him.

Out of curiousity the side of the ship pulled up to him, and pulled him inside, as the crystals began fading what looked like.

PIGMEN?!

Ugnaughts filled the room, The Doom Slayer's armor still on lockdown unable to defend himself.

They examined him and spoke with eachother in their own language.

A blue light was moved across his body making him flinch.

Oi-Oia-Oink (He has vitals)

A ugnaught in a deep black coat he was wearing golden goggles protecting his eyes.

Unk-Oik-Oink. (let's see who's in that armor) The ugnaught said outloud while walking over to what it seemed a smeltery.

Pulling out a wielder he ignited it and moved over to the Doom Marine, 3 other Ugnaughts were waiting in suspense.

Ooooikkkk-Un-Oi (If this guy's imperial we can get a big reward!)

One of the ugnaughts standing on the side said.

Suddenly as the wielder touched the armor the armor lock broke, and just like that.

A massive hand grabbing the small pigman's neck and throwing him to the wall he hit it so hard with that little body he was likely dead.

The Marine stood up as the other ugnaughts prepared their small blasters and tazers and began firing upon the Doomslayer.

Oink-Oink-Unk! (This was a stupid idea!)

* * *

 **Doomslayer's POV**

 **No. He's not talking in any of these scenes, these are simply his thoughts. He will be a silent character for the most part of this story.**

"Damn I never get a break, huh?" Doomslayer thought to himself as he was pulled into the vessel.

"Wow, pigmen big surprise." Thought sarcastically, after what he's seen nothing surprises.

Hearing their gibberish the Doomslayer struggled to free the armor lock, but it wouldn't budge.

The Praetor armor stood strong. Until Doomguy felt a light burn on his arm "Are these fuckers attacking me?"

Not really giving two fucks the armor lock broke and his hand out of instinct grabbed the small pigman by the neck and tossed him.

 _ **CLANG!**_

"Did I really throw him that hard?" The Doomslayer looked at his handiwork before jumping to his feet, the dent left in the wall of the ship surprised him, he didn't throw him that hard.

He felt a small shock on his back as the fellow pigmen opened fire on the Doomslayer the laser bolts bouncing off his armor.

Just as he was about to rip those pigmen to pieces something hit his leg sending a shock through his armor.

A ugnaught slammed a taser into his leg. In which Doomguy responded with a kick to the face.

The other ugnaught's terror was visible as the kick splattered their friend's face into a pile of blood.

Finally, the Doomslayer's dimensional pocket opened and he pulled out his energy pistol MK V.

He fired the infinite ammo pistol at the Ugnaughts in rapid succession each shot hitting it's target.

The ugnaughts all lay in puddles of their own blood, cortesy of the Doomguy.

"Fucking pigmen." He said in his head as he looked at his shields 110%. 15% lost.

Next thing he needed to think about, he should've thought about that. He doesn't know how to fly a ship.

He walked towards the back of the ship his footsteps as loud as a walker. Pistol in one hand resting his pistol on his side.

He entered a back room the door automatically sliding open for him. There infront of him a room with a dim lit fireplace in the middle.

And something else that caught his attention, a blaster rifle. A Clone Wars era rifle to be exact A DC-15S hanged on a wall, well...There was no reason to leave it behind now that they're dead.

Doomguy grabbed the rifle from the rack it was held curiousity got the best of him and he fired a shot at the wall.

To his surprise the laser bolt melted a hole in the wall. With his precision this could be a deadly weapon.

Doomslayer held it up and it was added to his arsenal, opening a small hatch he found some mags for it eh. Why not? It's like a shopping spree.

"More for daddy." The former leader of the Night Sentinels said to himself as he added them to his backpack.

"Alright enough fooling around, time to see where the Hell I am. And how I am gonna get back to Mars." Doomguy sighed

Doomguy stepped out of the room the door once again opening automatically as before and he walked through the corridors of the transport vessel.

He finally reached the command station of the vessel and then realized. "I can't fly." He killed the pilots.

The Doomslayer shrugged. He has overcomed much worse, this can't be tha-

Doomslayer pressed a red button and then a blue as a loud voice robotic announced "Jumping to hyperspace."

Suddenly by not sitting in his chair the Slayer of Hell was thrown around the ship like a ball. Bouncing off every wall back and forth.

He felt like he was about to puke, but it wasn't over yet. By random jumping to hyperspace his ship slammed into a astroid tearing it's engine off.

The ship stopped finally, the computer assessing the damages but Doomguy was more intrigued about what was infront of him.

"Holy shit."

Three massive spacecraft of sizes he's never seen. The Star destroyers escorting a capital ship.

 **It's a trap!**

 **Nah don't worry, other chaps will be longer I just wanted to get this one out there.**

 **If you did read my little shitty story then thanks! Follows and reviews are appreciated.**

 **And no I'm not planning on any pairings, that's up to y'all. I was leaning onto Sabine x Doomguy but he's over 100 years old. Not sure that would work.**

 **Anyway it's up to you guys! Leave reviews what pairing you'd like to see if there is any.**

 **If not I will leave him single and ready to pringle. No wait that's not how it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 IS UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**  
 **PARTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **^SHUTUP!**

 **Pairings have not been decided.**

 **Next chapter will be focused on the Ghost Crew!**

 **^ I SAID SHUT UP!**

 **Remember any reviews are severely appreciated!**

 **^ CAN WE PLEASE GET ON TO READING?!**

 **Also re-**

 **^ I will kill you.**

* * *

Doomguy looked in awe. Where the Hell did Samuel send him?

3 Venator class Star Destroyers in formation infront of the Imperial-1 class Star Destroyer.

Doomguy lean over the console staring openly at those ships, he wants one of those.

And before he realized it a button beneath him began beeping on the console, Doomguy took a step back before pushing the small button.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Doomguy mentally screamed as he fell on his back, a hologram appeared infront of him of a person?

A short young man with blonde hair a navy cap on his head and wearing a sharp dressed gray uniform.

Before the marine could react the young officer looked down at the fallen Doom Slayer.

"Attention you have entered restricted Imperial airspace. Any further movement will mean imminent termination." The young man said in a proud tone.

The Doom slayer finally picked himself up looking eye to eye with the officer or as close as they could get with his giant helmet.

"Ah, it seems your engines have been damaged. Identify yourself and we would be glad to repair them for you." In a proud tone. Damn that was getting annoying.

The Doom slayer said nothing.

Even through a hologram he was intimidating, the officer's nervousness when talking with him could be seen.

"This is your last warning. Identify yourself or prepare for termination, as he said that Doomguy saw 3 spacecraft closing in on him, 2 plates on the side and a ball in the middle?

"What kind of ship design is that?!" Thinking to himself.

"Your warnings are up."

"Goodbye."

The hologram disappeared out of thin air and the Doom slayer shook, his ship trembled significantly and the lights turned red sirens could be heard.

Doomguy ran to assess the damages, shields at 14% 9% 2% 0%.

Before he could react he was again sucked into space, as a Tie fighter blew a hole in the side of his ship.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Doomguy screamed mentally, he was stuck in space again!

 _ **BUMM!**_

Doomguy suddenly realized he had crashed on the asteroid that hit his ship. Grabbing onto the small ball of rock he grabbed onto it as the exploding ship's shockwave sent him rolling through space.

If the Doomguy didn't have a helmet on, by now he would've puked everywhere.

Finally as it stopped he stood ontop of the asteroid noticing the tie's had followed him.

"We have a survivor sir, he has taken refuge on a asteroid. Orders?"

"Eliminate him, I don't want any chances of rebels knowing our position."

"Yes sir." The Pilot said.

The three ties formed formation and had their fingers on the trigger but then-

The Marine stood up, plasma rifle in hand.

You don't fuck with the Doom slayer.

Doomguy rolled out of the way of the incoming fire and returned it with a stream of balls of plasma, the tie fighter pilot had no defense.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The tie fighter exploded into rubble, the pilot vaporized in the process.

The two remaining tie fighters flanked him, one from the front one from the back.

The Doom slayer wasn't used to this, he was used to the Demons running in with no strategy just savagely attacking him.

He needed a change of plans.

The Doom slayer suddenly by raising his hand switched to his chaingun, triple barrel upgrade attached.

The pilots opened fire on him as the strafing run was over, they hit him.

Smoke covered the area the Doomslayer was in, nobody could have survived direct hits not even a Jedi.

The two tie fighters turned around and began leaving the Doom slayer when suddenly.

 _ **hummmmbbb!**_

The Doom slayer switched the minigun to sentry mode putting out three times the amount of bullets, the bullets tore through the tie fighter as if it were butter.

The Tie fell into space, the pilot doomed for a long painful death.

The other tie signaled for reinforcements, The Doom slayer needed to start using his head.

"I still need a ship." He mentally sighed, he wanted to blow that little shit up so much. And he didn't want to be stranded on a asteroid either.

Activating his double jump the Marine waited, baiting in the Tie.

The Tie fighter came in for a strafing run, I don't think it was expecting this. The Doom slayer's high jumping plus space plus the double jump.

The Slayer of Hell held onto the cockpit of the Tie Fighter the pilot desperately trying to shake him off.

Doomguy simply gently put his fingers into the door, or atleast what he figured to be the door to enter in, and pry'd it open. The tie spun out of control as he did.

Holding on with all his might he grabbed the pilot right out of the cockpit and broke his neck.

Tossing the pilot away like a ragdoll and jumping into the tie fighter the Doom slayer shut the hatch and grabbed the stick.

"OHHH SHIITTTT" The Doomguy screamed in his head as he did a hard pullup from the asteroid a second later and he'd be shipless again.

Pulling up and doing a spin, he realized "This isn't that hard." he was having fun!

Doing some spins and shooting the small asteroids a few moments later a hologram appeared in the ship.

Tie-pilot-1-Oh... The officer said in disappointment in realizing the ship was hijacked.

The Doomslayer smashed the hologram projector in that he wasn't the one to run from a fight. He flew directly at those star destroyers.

* * *

 **The Ghost Crew: Location: Alderaan safehouse.**

"Kanan?" Ezra said in worry putting a hand on his master's shoulder.

"I feel...A deep disturbance, I've never felt anything like this." Kanan replied a hand over his face. He was almost sweating.

"What do you mean?" Ezra got up from his seat and sat infront of his master.

"I feel...Hatred, loss, darkness...I feel someth-I feel someone..." Kanan opened his eyes his eyes a dark black looking directly at his young apprentice. "I feel Hell."

Ezra was speechless. Kanan covered his eyes again, going back into his force meditation, Ezra tried to think of something to do.

Ezra picked up his communicator and put out a urgent call to the fulcrum.

Ahsoka immediately picked up the communicator the hologram of Ahsoka Tano the former apprentice of the now Darth Vader appeared infront of her.

"What's wrong Ezra?" Ahsoka asked the concern in her voice recongnizeable.

"I don't know. Kanan has been having problems, he's been getting these feelings, headaches. The feeling someone's with us. Now he's saying he feels darkness." Ezra replied. Damn that was cheesy he berated himself.

"I'll stop by around the next cycle. Keep an eye on hi-" the transmission was cut...

Ezra looked behind him to see his master hand outreached the void in his eyes again, this time his voice was deep. Unrecongnizeable, terrifying.

 _ **"You shouldn't have done that."**_ Kana- No this wasn't Kanan. Something much worse.

* * *

The Doomslayer felt right at home, except he was in space shooting down other spacecraft.

He opened fire on the enemy platoon of Tie's their returned fire dodged each second, he was really getting the hang of this!

Firing on a enemy Tie Advance he broke the shields and his laser bolts ripped through the wings, the Advance simply vaporized into rubble.

Doomguy did a hard turn enemy fire coming at him from all angles one finally got lucky as he approached the capital star destroyer, a heavy blaster bolt from the Turbolaser implacements hit his Tie.

With that he did possibly the most badass thing he has ever done. slamming his fist in the air he broke open the hatch ejecting out of the tie before it hit the Star Destroyer.

Floating down to the massive ship he had a few seconds and he was gonna make it count. His hand raised in the air and the BFG 9000 appeared, charging up the Big fucking gun.

He fired the argent plasma ball right at the command center. Before he was hit by a turrent of laser bolts, draining his shields down.

The crew of the Paralyzer screamed and panicked as they saw it heading towards them "GET DOWN!" The captain screamed

The ball of plasma slammed into the command center the shields unable to hold the Argent plasma.

Flames began exiting the generators and they exploded, the command center leaked a huge stream of fire as the ship began tilting. The Doom slayer had his shields drained, and one big turbolaser cannon pointed right at him.

It shut down. The entire ship went down explosions all over the Star Destroyer streaming fire. The Star destroyer tipping over, any moment the ship was gonna vaporize.

The Doom slayer looked up Tie fighters began another strafing run, they weren't letting him off now.

The only problem was.

They made the same mistake twice.

* * *

 **Annnnndddd yayyyyyy Chap 2 is up!**

 **This might not be as long as I wanted it but I wanna try keeping a daily upload schedule, Mon-Thurs a new chapter will be uploaded!**

 **Make sure you tune in Monday for a new chapter! The Ghost crew will be fully involved.**

 **Will the Rebellion gain a new ally? Or will the Doom slayer destroy the Empire by himself?**

 **I'm also looking for a beta editor, someone to look at my stories and edit any typos or cringey parts out. PM me if you're interested.**

 **Anyway leave a review on what pairings you'd like to see.**

 **Thanks for reading my shitty fanfic!**


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

_**SilentType 1997 chapter 2 . Oct 27**_

 _ **I think you should pair doomslayer to ahsoka tano since she's the only woman who is not taken by anyone.**_

 _ **I thought up a story after thinking of batman vs superman. I thought up the title of the doom/ star wars rebels crossover called Doom VS Darth Vader it isnt just a short death battle like you see on YouTube its like the batman vs superman movie.**_

 _ **I truly hope you consider pairing doomslayer to ahsoka tano since there really arent any rebels stories with ahsoka tano pairings.**_

 **Me: Thank you, I have given it some thought and that will likely be my choice of pairing, as for the title that was my original. But decided not to use it as it sounded too much like a Death Battle. But don't worry a death battle Doomguy vs Darth Vader is gonna happen soon in this story.**

 **Me: Also, I have not uploaded anything yesterday because of school. Due to that I'm making this chapter twice as long.**

 **^ SHUTUP!**

 **Me: I know I also said this chapter would be focused on the Ghost Crew but my creativity is dead right now.**

 _ **The Search, And new friends.**_

* * *

Deep into the outter rim, a dark breathing could be heard throughout the long hallway of the Star Destroyer.

A dark armoured caped figure stepped through the different hallways, standing straight up his presence as menacing as ever to his troops who saluted him as he passed.

"Lord Vader!" "Lord Vader!" "Lord Vader!" Each imperial stood tall and saluted the tall figure before returning to their jobs.

Honestly, Vader found it quite annoying.

But he had other problems, the shift in the force was still being felt. Yet, it felt out of place.

He needed to consult his master on this.

Vader had been kept away from his master for a couple of months due to his hunt of the small Rebel cell known as the ghost crew.

But now, whatever or whoever this was caused this much of a disturbance... That was more important.

Each step Vader took down the lit hallway made himself to a back room, it slightly resembled a torture chamber but modified.

The doors opened at the presence of the Dark Lord and he stepped in, a few steps into the room the door sealed shut behind him.

A circular panel lay in the middle of the room the Dark Lord's knees hit the ground as he used the force to activate it.

Above him a blue hologram appeared of a hooded old wrinkly figure. "Lord Vadah," the man spoke his voice old and scarred. "I suspect you have felt the disturbance?" He asked with some concern.

"I have my master," Between speaking the deep dark breathing of the Dark Lord was heard. "According to a scouting fleet in the outer rim, they were attacked by a man in heavy armor," "There were only 4 survivors." The Dark Lord said with a hint of nervousness on his voice, masked by the breathing.

"This...Is most unfortunate." The Emperor growled. "We must collect more information about this...Individual." A crackling tone in the Emperor's voice.

"It will be done, my master. I shall send the best men and I will personally lead them, we will find who it is." Vader countered.

"Good, Good, my apprentice." As the last word echo'd the hologram disappeared and the call was ended.

The door opened. Three Imperial officers stepped in along with two elite clones. Also known as Vader's fist.

"Lord Vader, we have a recording salvaged from a ship. I believe this is the individual who destroyed the fleet." The Imperial said in a respective manner, holding out his hand with a chip.

Activating it, Vader couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"The Imperial records hold nobody of this sort." The officer said nervously.

"Perhaps. Perhaps you have not looked hard enough," Vader countered as the officer suddenly started to gag as he lifted off the ground.

The other officers watched in horror as the other officer was forcefully being murdered.

"Ack- P-Ple- Uak- I- will- akk- perso-nally search myself-" The officer muttered through his lips and fell back to the ground a deep cough was heard throughout the room.

"You will, if you return with the same news I'm afraid I wont be as merciful." Vader quipped.

"Yes, Lord Vader" the officer said in fear.

"Lord Vader, we have also found one of our Tie Advancers that was assigned to that fleet has been reported stolen, it has not responded since 0550 2 cycles ago." The officer on the left informed the Dark Lord.

"I want that fighter tracked, gather my men contact all the spies. This is the only lead we have" Vader said before releasing the menacing breathing.

* * *

 **Doomslayer's POV**

 **2 Cycles before the events up there.**

The Doomslayer laid back, in his new ship. This was certainly more comfortable than the Tie Fighter, but still. Too small.

Rubble, ashes, fire. It's what the Doomslayer was used to creating and being surrounded with.

That's just what he did.

All 3 of the Venators were nothing but ash and rubble, same for the capital ship.

"I love my life." The Doomslayer thought to himself, a smirk creeping across his face as he exaimined the destroyed fleet.

The Doomslayer's body barely fit into the tie fighter but this was a decent sized cockpit. Easy to make himself comfortable.

"Damn, what the Hell is this?" The Doomslayer thought to himself as he hit himself in the head, since he got into this universe he's been feeling a tug.

Like a voice deep inside of him, something telling him to give into it. Let it take control. It was promising limitless power.

Mainly when he's fighting, but fuck that. He doesn't need limitless power, he is the limitless power.

Bored, the Doomslayer decided to check his ammo count, switching between each weapons surprisingly even the BFG 9000 had all of it's ammo replenished.

* * *

 **"Only the Doomslayer is capable of gaining strength when he defeats his enemies"**

* * *

Finally, the Doomslayer decided it was time to get back to Mars and destroy that son of a bitch Hayden.

Opening the built in-space map on the ship, he realized... "Mars isn't here..." The Doomslayer was now fucked. He couldn't get back to Mars.

"Who knows what shit Hayden's gonna do. Well rest in peace Humanity." The Doomslayer thought to himself, at the same time he felt guilt.

"I couldn't save them." The Doomslayer said out loud, surprising even himself. The long scarred voice that hasn't been used in decades.

The Doomslayer was done crying, selecting a random star system. In a flash the Tie Advancer was gone.

After the jump, the Doomslayer clenched his stomach, a massive growl was heard. HE WAS STARVING.

"I haven't eaten in decades." The Doomslayer thought, turning his head right. He saw a massive planet.

Alderaan. The Doomslayer turned his Tie Advance x1 into the direction of the massive planet, pulling forward full speed.

Entering orbit, The Doomslayer soon realized he fucked up, the ship was not designed for the force of entering a planet's orbit,

The Tie Advance x1 soon began tearing apart, the wings ripping off the side.

The Tie Advance began to spin out of control as it quickly slammed into the planet's surface.

"OOOOOHhH FUCKKK- NOT AGAIN!" The Doomslayer had his last thoughts before his ship slammed into the ground and he was engulfed in an explosion.

* * *

 **Ghost Crew, Alderaan safehouse.**

"Keep him restrained!" Ahsoka yelled as Zeb and Sabine and Ezra held down the Padawan.

 _ **"I'll burn you all in Hell!"**_ Kan- The Demon roared from Kanan's body, at the Fulcrum.

"Darn, where was this strength when we were on that op?" Zeb said sarcastically as he struggled to hold down the Padawan.

Walking closer to the possessed Kanan Ahsoka slapped on a restraining necklace. Blocking all connection to the force and rendering him unconsious.

All of the Ghost crew were present besides Hera and Chopper.

Each of them giving eachother a look before a ZOOOOM- was heard over there heads and a explosion a kilometer away from them.

Before they even had a chance to see what had happened, the unconsious Kanan's eyes shot up. And yelled.

 _ **"NOOO! RELEASE ME! HE'S HERE! HE'S COME TO KILL ME!"**_ The Demon roared a scream so loud and dark it matched Vaders.

"Keep him here, do not let him out of your sight." Ahsoka ordered which in Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra nodded.

Stepping outside of the safehouse/base they were being held in Ahsoka ordered 2 other Rebel soldiers standing guard to follow her.

Jumping onto her personal speeder bike, leaning foward she signaled the troopers to jump on.

She had no arguments from the first one, a chance to hold onto the Fulcrum. A rebel's dream.

Both of them jumped on behind her, the one behind her holding onto her hips. A little too much for her comfort but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Speeding over to the crash site dodging trees, stumps, and rocks. In a minute or more they were there.

Ahsoka had the look of concern and anger on her face as she noticed it was a Tie Advanced. A model only high positioned pilots of the Empire flew.

Ahsoka lept off her speeder to investigate the crash her troopers followed, most of the ship was destroyed in flames or just vaporized.

"Nothing could have survived this." A trooper remarked before raising his rifle and the other doing the same.

A small piece of debris began moving, and out of it came the Doomslayer holding his stomach. "Food..." He mumbled.

Ahsoka raised her lightsabers, igniting the two white lightsabers she stood in Juyo stance.

"I... Need... Food." He mumbled again before walking off, completely ignoring the three.

"HEY!" Ahsoka yelled doing a force enhanced jump and sweeping the Doomslayer off his feet. Laying ontop of him and raising her lightsaber dangerously close to his helmet.

"Do you have food?" The Doomslayer's scarred voice echo'd.

This guy didn't look Imperial, but damn he was menacing. Much more than Vader ever was.

But when was the last time she was afraid of something?

* * *

 **Bam boom bum!**

 **Told ya it would be a little longer, I which I could've made it more but my creativity is sucking currently.**

 **Anyways I have decided the pairings.**

 **Doomslayer - Ahsoka**

 **Ezra - Sabine**

 **Zeb - Wampa (JKJKJK)**

 **Hera - Kanan**

 **Chopper - R2**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated, and you could help shape the story!**

 **Tell me what you'd like to see next! And what I could improve on.**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Hungry Doomguy

_**Guest chapter 3 . 18h ago**_

 _ **love it**_

 **Me: Thank you! I try my best!**

 **John117xKasumiGoto chapter 3 . 14h ago**

 **Shit just got real.**

 **Question: Are you going to update once Monday-Thursday, or try to get in as many as you can?**

 **Me: To answer your question yes, I will or atleast try. This monday was severely backtracked and I was unable to post.**

 **SilentType 1997 chapter 3 . 9h ago**

 **How about that since doomslayer has obtained a lot of argent energy it has made him immune to the force attacks but still haves his emotions sensed by both jedi and sith, and plus his eyes glow a little red from the energy. Well what do you think are they perfect or not?**

 **Me: Well, considering his rage yes. All force sensitives sense his emotions, I would prefer not to have him entirely force resistent because then it would be no fun. Doomguy is already a walking destroyer with no challenges so far, but he hasn't faced the more powerful beings. I'd prefer if he had a bit of a challenge and I know he would to.**

 **Guest chapter 3 . 8h ago**

 **I fully agree with your pairings! Please update soon**

 **Me: ;)**

* * *

 **Ch4. A Turning Point For The Alliance? And...A hungry Doom Slayer?**

 **Approximately 1 and a half cycles before the events of Chapter 3's the search.**

* * *

The Doom Slayer definitely felt awkward in this position, not to say he didn't like it. Damn, he hasn't got laid in decades.

Virgin? Nawww- He's not- Yes... He's a virgin.

"What did you just say?" Doomguy mentally spoke

NO! NO! NO! NO DON'T START BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! I PROMISE I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!

"Hmph. Keep narrating." He quipped back in his head

"Answer me, who do you work for?" Ahsoka snapped, pulling the Doom Slayer out of the fourth wall and pushing her lightsaber closer to his helmet.

The torguta woman could feel the darkness within him. It shadowed his soul, yet. She could feel the good in him.

She grit her teeth, again demanding to his face "Who..Do..You..Work..For..?" The two guards stood on the side rifles raised finger on the trigger pointed at the armored man.

"I work for nobody." The Doom Slayer answered in his normal scarred voice, "Answers come for food"

The torguta woman let out a sigh, deactivating her lightsabers. He was telling the truth, he had no intent to hurt them unless they gave him a reason to.

"Yes we have food. Why were you flying a Imperial ship?" Ahsoka got off of the man offering her hand, in which he took damn, he was heavier than he looked "And in any case one of the most advanced they have?"

"Needed a ship, if that's the most advanced these Imperials have, then they're pretty basic." The Doom Slayer grizzled through his teeth as they were interrupted by the roar of his stomach.

"Oh right!" Signaling the troopers to lower their weapons in which they did, reaching into her back pouch she pulled out a white bar. A MRE.

"One of these things keep you filled through a whole cycle." She offered it out to him, in which he quickly grabbed it from her outstreched hand.

He ripped off the wrapper holding it together and moved it closer to his face, it was so beautiful it could bring tears to his eyes.

Then he realized. He has a helmet on. Using his free hand he grabbed the helmet's safety lock and a small release breeze was heard as the helmet was pulled off.

Ahsoka stood there patiently her guards ready fo-... Playing baseball with rocks... Why does she even try.

Watching him closely as the helmet was removed she examined the man's face. He...Was actually pleasant to look at, a small goatee wrapped around his face short blondish-black hair. Them his red eyes, she had never seen eyes like that, even from a sith.

"I never caught your name," Ahsoka asked in her cute girly voice interrupting him eating. "Don't know, don't care." The Doom Slayer rudely responded before devouring the entire MRE in one bite.

She was kind've taken off by the rude response but decided to shrug it off. She had too many questions for this guy anyway.

"You don't know you own name?" Ahsoka replied in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms looking directly at the Doom Marine.

"I did, just don't remember it." He said before wiping his mouth off with his arm looking back at her. He was still hungry.

Force doesn't lie, this guy was completely honest about everything he said. She took a guess that the Tie Fighter couldn't hold the force of entering orbit. Those things are meant to be on a transport.

"What kind of armor is that?" Giving the Doom Slayer another question, she wasn't about to bring a stranger back to their safehouse without her knowing every detail about him. Yet, he seemed so clueless about everything going on.

"Praetor. Some old wretch made it for me." He answered in his own annoyed tone, he didn't want to answer anymore questions.

* * *

 **16 questions later...**

* * *

"I feel like I've been violated." The Doomslayer thought as he got behind Ahsoka on her speeder the two guards behind him.

"All those questions better be worth it." He continued to say mentally, holding on tighter to the torguta woman as it got a bit bumpier as not to fall off.

As they approached the safehouse Ahsoka pulled her speeder up to her barracks parking it there, she lifted both of her legs off and stepped off the speeder.

The Doom Slayer did the same the two guards following. "Return to your positions, Wedge and Bigs will switch shifts with you at 0800." Ahsoka ordered in which both of them nodded and left.

Turning to look at the Doom Slayer but she realized...He's gone! "No, no, no. Where is he?" She asked herself franticly before hearing a cracking noise in the Mess Hall.

She facepalmed herself and ran towards the Mess Hall her feet as light on the ground as a feather.

Grabbing the door to the Mess Hall she opened it, only to find the Scourge of Hell and a couple knocked over crates of MREs and him laying in the middle of them.

She again facepalmed herself, in a motherly fashion which caught the Doom Slayer's attention. "Next time, tell me when your going to do that." She quipped shaking her head in disapproval.

It took all she had not to bust out laughing at his nervous face as he swallowed all his food.

"You did promise me food." He countered her.

She let out a soft giggle at that, "Your cleaning thi-" Third time she was interrupted today, she thought to herself as the screaming Kanan could be heard all the way from the safe house's Lounge.

 _ **"GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE! HE'S HEARD ME!"**_ The Demon roared it's deep voice. In fear of something much worse than it.

At those words, the Doom Slayer stood up from his pile of MREs slipping back into his helmet completely unfazed and focused. Decades in Hell he knew what that scream was, a possessed.

He walked past Ahsoka who was attempting to comm the Ghost Crew when she noticed him passing.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" She grabbed his massive arm stopping him in his tracks. "That's none of your business what's going on in there." She quipped at him.

The Doom Slayer remained quiet, brushing her arms off he began to move faster towards the sounds. Getting closer and closer each step the sounds grew louder and more obnoxious.

She had never realized how tall he really was until now. He looked about 6'5. She snapped out of it and attempted to stop him. Not even with her force pull she could stop him.

 _ **CRAKKKK-**_ Was heard throughout as the Doom Slayer busted through the wall, looking with his emotionless expression at the possessed Kanan. The Ghost Crew had shivers down their spine as he walked in, they drew their weapons.

 _ **"NO! STAY AWAY STAY AWAY!"**_ The Demon roared as he approached completely ignoring the Ghost Crew, he stood infront of the possessed man and raised his hand into a fist.

He was stopped by the torguta woman who jumped infront of him, he stopped the punch from slamming into her.

"Don't do it." She demanded. Ezra and Sabine stood behind the man weapons pulled, fingers on the trigger they only looked at eachother and nodded.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, all of the Ghost Crew were on the ground including Ahsoka, and as soon as they got to even look up at the Doom Slayer...

He slammed his fist into the possessed Kanan, but it didn't kill him? His arm was inside of Kanan like it was phasing through him, it looked as if he was reaching into a container and searching for something.

 _ **"NOOOoooo-"**_ The screams died out as the Demon was ripped right out of Kanan, a massive Hell-Knight held by the neck by the Doom Slayer struggled and tried to get himself out of his grip.

The armored demon was thrown back by the Doom Slayer, out of the whole he had made earlier, Kanan slumped over, unconsious.

The Hell-Knight stood up preparing a fire ball as the Ghost Crew got up and joined the Doom Slayer.

"That thing is even uglier than you, Zeb." Sabine joked, raising her two pistols.

"Ye? Well it's definitely the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Zeb countered and raised his custom made rifle.

Ahsoka ignited her blades Ezra following. "What is that thing anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"What she said." Ezra also joined in. "Only if Rex were here to see this."

The Doom Slayer simply raised his hand for them to stand down, this was his fight.

The Hell-Knight had enough. He lobbed three fireballs at the group in which they returned fire, the blaster bolts only richochet'd off the Hell-Knight's thick skin.

Ezra and Ahsoka attempted to deflect the fireballs which resulted in them blowing up in their faces.

"This thing is tough!" Zeb barely had time to finish before they stopped firing, the Doom Slayer charged right at it, in which the Hell-Knight returned the favor and charged.

The two were met in a stale-mate, in which the Doom Slayer switched to his shotgun and blasted the knee of the Hell-Knight shattering it's bones and sending blood everywhere.

The Doom Slayer unloaded a second round this time into the Hell-Knight's chest, ripping a hole in it.

Ezra, Sabine, and Ahsoka were all looking away while Zeb was staring at the gore fest like a 12 year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Zeb asked as the Hell-Knight was ripped in half the blood and guts splattered all over the ground.

The Doom Slayer gave them all a emotionless look, though inside all they could feel from him was righteous anger, and rage.

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER!**_

 **Thanks for reading chapter 4!**

 **I hope I didn't bore you too much, pray that the Doom Slayer wont break the fourth wall.**

 **Remember leave reviews about what you'd like to see and what I could improve on!**

 **You never know how you might shape the story :)**

 **Remember to follow and favorite!**


End file.
